Feedforward amplifiers may be used in communication systems to amplify signals while reducing non-linearity effects. In known feedforward amplifiers, an input signal is amplified by a power amplifier to yield a high power output signal. The amplified signal is compared with the input signal to generate an error signal. The error signal may be amplified to compensate for combining losses. The error signal is combined with the high power output signal in order to reduce the non-linearity effect of the power amplifier. Known feedforward amplifiers, however, are typically inefficient. It is generally desirable to have efficient feedforward amplifiers.